


Family

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: How the Light Gets In [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family Feels, Feels, Fixed it for you jj Abrams, Gen, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Rey decides she needs to deliver a shovel talk. She and Poe end up surprising each other. (Missing scene from "Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker" that's a sequel to my previous missing scene fic, "How the Light Gets In.")
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: How the Light Gets In [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575481
Comments: 20
Kudos: 700





	Family

There was only one real problem with chosen family – you weren't always the one who got to do the choosing.

Rey refused to feel guilty about the feeling, mostly because she was quite sure Poe Dameron felt the same way. It wasn't as if she hated him or anything. He was a goo... dec... perfectly respectable pilot, and one of a very small number of people she was willing to let anywhere near the Millennium Falcon's pilot seat. He'd also managed to win the undying loyalty of both Finn and BB-8, which suggested that there must be immense depths to his character even if she couldn't exactly see them.

(The Force had, unfortunately, proven almost entirely useless in this one particular area. She had no problem using it to manipulate the physical world, but when it came to getting impressions from people she mostly ran into a wall.)

But Dameron was so kriffing _reckless_. It was a heroic sort of recklessness, she could admit, but that meant very little to Rey when it came to certain areas. Her years on Jakku had taught her to take absolute care with the few things she had, and the idea that Poe might burn them up in a blaze of glory was both terrifying and infuriating.

If they'd been strangers, or distant allies, it wouldn't have been a problem. It probably would have even been okay if they'd just shared BB-8, since the droid was excellent at taking care of himself. He could also be repaired from most injuries, which was even more important.

Finn, however, wasn't nearly as repairable. He was also far too heroic to be any good at taking care of himself, a problem that only got worse when he was with the recklessly heroic Poe Dameron. She couldn't get mad at Finn for that, but she could _absolutely_ get mad at Dameron.

She could not, however, explain any of that to Finn. He loved them both with an unshakable certainty the stars themselves couldn't manage, which meant he was there for them no matter what. For Rey, that meant supporting her Jedi training even when he disagreed with it. For Dameron, that meant being right by his side no matter what he was doing or how dangerous the mission was.

So she yelled at Dameron about everything but the thing she needed him to take care of the very most. It wasn't a perfect system, but she couldn't think of a better one.

000

Everything started late the morning after the celebration, but it started just the same. The Sith Fleet was gone, along with the heart of the First Order, but there were still plenty of lower level commanders and ground troopers scattered throughout the galaxy. There was healing to do, and a Republic to rebuild, and the Resistance would be a key player in all of that. The Jedi, whatever form they took, would be as well.

But there was something Rey needed to do first. She'd seen the kiss the night before, along with everyone else, and made note of when they'd both disappeared from the crowd. Finn had been so happy he'd practically glowed with it, and she would never try to argue against something that brought him that much joy.

But, in her experience, Dameron wasn't very good at taking care of important things. And Finn's heart was just as important as the rest of him, and somehow even _more_ fragile. He was _absolutely_ not going to watch out for himself when it came to being in love, which meant it was up to Rey to make sure he had a smooth ride in front of him.

Still, she had to make sure her timing was right. Dameron and Finn both spent most of the morning in briefings, many of which Rey joined as well. Diplomacy came easier to Finn than it did Dameron, but Dameron also has enough of Leia's strategic skill that it made Rey's throat tighten once or twice. They worked together like they were communicating using the Force, and even though she knew they weren't she found herself testing just to make sure.

Thankfully, Rey wasn't nearly as necessary to the inner workings of the Resistance as the co-generals. Eventually, the two of them got dragged to smaller, separate meetings by various resistance members. At that point, all she had to do was wait and intercept Dameron before he got pulled away again.

She tugged him into an empty corridor, using the Force to nudge everyone's attention away from them for a few moments. Poe, for his part, didn't even look surprised. "I assume this is where you threaten to bury me on Jakku if I break Finn's heart?"

She jabbed a finger into his chest, trying hard not to be grateful that he hadn't mentioned the lightning. "You're not careful with things, Dameron."

He blinked, surprised. "I would have thought you'd go after my romantic history."

She'd heard about that from the base rumor mill, all the various genders and species he'd spent the night with over the years. Of course, that was usually immediately followed by the fact that all of that had basically stopped the moment Finn joined the Resistance. According to the rumor mill, Dameron had been _pining._

But if anyone was susceptible to the thrill of the chase, it was a hotshot pilot. It was what he did now that really mattered.

"I don't care about that." She stepped back, folding her arms across her chest. "I care about the fact that you're reckless with precious things."

She saw the spark of challenge in his eyes, and he drew in a breath to kickstart another chapter of their longest-running argument. A heartbeat later, however, he let it back out. "Not with Finn," he said quietly, the words carrying all the intensity of a vow. " _Never_ with Finn."

She stilled, seeing the same obstinate, endless devotion in his eyes that she was so used to seeing in Finn. She was almost surprised to feel the Force nudging at her, telling her that this was just as important to Dameron as it was to her. It was true that they were very different people, and they might never be friends.

But they both loved Finn, and that made them family.

She gave him a solemn look. "I'm trusting you with someone very important to me, Dameron."

His return nod was equally solemn. "The only way I'll break his heart is by dying. I swear it."

With their lives, it was the deepest promise a person could make. Feeling surprisingly at peace, she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm not allowing that, either. I'm expecting at least a few generations of nieces and nephews out of you two."

He blinked again, somehow even more surprised than before. Then he grinned. "We'll name one of them after you."

When Finn found them, he was amazed to hear them both laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
